


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by Noel_Casidy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, FAHC, Immortal FAHC, M/M, One Shot, Suicide, X2, but also like not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_Casidy/pseuds/Noel_Casidy
Summary: In this moment, Ray was regretting every single life choice that had ever lead him up to this moment.





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this is Immortal FAHC. And in this universe, when you die, your body has to get repaired, and the worse your death, the longer it takes to fix. And the last words you said are tattooed in the place that caused you to die. So if you were stabbed in the stomach and bleed out, then your words would be where you were stabbed. It's kinda like instead of getting a scar, you get words, and that's pretty cool. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this in like two hours at midnight, fight me, it's pretty bad.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Okay, so, they didn’t plan for this, but then again, no one plans to hang off of a 17-story building with police down beneath you trying to kill you. Well, y'know, sometimes stuff just happens, and then you just gotta take it in stride, and hope for the best. And here goes nothing. Ray took a leap of faith, quite literally, and jumped out of the building. 

So it turns out that hanging off the 17-story building is more fun than jumping off of it. Sure, you get an adrenaline rush out of it, but there is that very large chance that you might go splat on the ground and then your crew has to come identify you by something stupid that survived, like your dick. In this moment, Ray was regretting every single life choice that had ever lead him up to this moment. And Ray wasn’t prepared for what awaited him at the end of this fall. 

 

The plan was simple. They’re gonna get Gavin to hack all the security feeds and loop the past hour till they were done. They needed Dan to come through with the weapons, and then they just needed to assign the rest of the crew something to do. That seemed simple enough, and everyone just got assigned what they normally did. Ray was the lookout, Ryan was playing watchman, Geoff was grabbing the money, Jack was the getaway, and Michael was going to blow up anyone and anything that stood in their way. They had safe and secure moles in the police department that were paid a very hefty amount every month to keep quiet about the Fake AH Crew. They were golden, or so they thought. 

 

It was just supposed to be a simple heist y’know. Maybe steal a couple million dollars from Maze Bank, shoot some cops, get away scot-free, and then head back to the penthouse, count their glorious money, and wait until another opportunity arose. Everything went downhill when they realized that someone had tipped the cops off. And now Ryan was watching in horror as Ray jumped off the top floor of the Tinkle Mobile Building, where he was stationed as a lookout and backup for when the cops got there. Something must have gone horribly wrong for him to have to jump out of that building. 

Ryan’s mind raced with ways to save Ray. A fall from that height would kill him, but at the speed at which he’s falling, Ryan can't catch him. At that moment, Ryan sees the grappling hook that Ray has wrapped around his waist. Ray had learned a long time ago to adapt to every situation, no matter how out there it was, and Ryan was glad that he thought of this situation. Ryan turned around, knowing what ray was going for, and turned to address the whole police situation that was really fucking with the whole operation. 

Everything was going smoothly. Ryan slowly walked towards the cops, they really must be dumb as fuck, cause they didn’t notice he was even there until he started shooting them. They were split between shooting at him, and Jack and Geoff in the getaway truck. They finally turned their attention almost fully on him when he started plowing through the cops. They were falling left and right. Ryan made sure to make some of them suffer. He wanted the mole to get the message; no one fucked with the Fake AH Crew. 

Finally, most of the cops were down, and the rest were fleeing in the other direction. Ryan saw that Jack, Geoff, and Michael had escaped during the whole escapade, and he thought that Ray would probably be safe and secure in the truck with them. He now knows that he should check before assuming people are safe. He should have looked at the building one more time. Then none of this would have happened. 

 

Ryan opened the door to the penthouse. It seemed that everyone was celebrating, without him, how rude. There was a cry from Gavin, who shouted his name and Ray’s. Huh, wasn’t Ray in the truck with Jack and people? Ryan walked towards the celebration. Everyone was crowded in the kitchen, and Ray was nowhere in sight. Everyone except Ray was in the kitchen, even people like Meg and Trevor, who they only see every so often, but no sign of a purple hoodie anywhere. 

Gavin called out for his precious X-ray again, and still no response. This was getting to be scary, Ryan should have checked the building again, Ray could still be there. Geoff was asking where Ray was, he looked confused when Ryan said he thought that Ray was with them, Geoff thought Ray was with Ryan. They can’t lose Ray, not his best friend. Ray was the only person in Los Santos qualified to do what he does, they can’t lose him, he’s one of the most valuable people in the entire crew, everyone would be devastated if he was hurt, kidnapped, or worse. 

Ryan didn’t want to think about that, he didn’t want to think about any of the crew members dying. They all knew it was something that would happen eventually, you can’t escape death forever when you live a life like they do. But that was something to deal with in the future, not while they were still so fresh in this city, only three years old. Sure, they may be running the city, but they are still very new, if they lost one person, even someone that’s not part of the main crew, they start to lose their iron-clad grip on the city. 

Geoff was growing frantic, Ryan could tell. He was making phone calls and pacing around the kitchen. He turned towards Ryan, his eyes were icy. “Go find him.” Those words struck fear into Ryan’s heart. He scrambled to get downstairs and back into his car. He needed to find Ray.

 

Ryan finally arrived at the scene, and there were cops and paramedics milling around everywhere. He took off his mask and walked towards a paramedic. He told the paramedic he was looking for Ray and gave the woman a description of him. There was a light of recognition in her eyes, but not the good kind. She told him to follow her, as she walked towards an ambulance. There was a body with a sheet over it outside the ambulance, Ryan approached it cautiously, he could already guess who it was. As the paramedic pulled back the sheet, Ryan felt sick to his stomach. Ray was laying there, a gunshot wound to his head, and also his chest. The paramedic was telling Ryan that they still needed to figure out his cause of death since he had broken limbs consistent with a fall. Ryan stopped listening to her, he knew what killed Ray. If there were moles in their insiders in the police department, they would have shot Ray at any opportunity. Ryan left his contact information with the paramedic and told her to call when they figured anything out. 

He solemnly drove back to the penthouse. It seemed that there was a haze surrounding everything, that made it seem more like a dream than real life. It seemed that the world also wasn’t ready for such a young life to be lost either. When Ryan arrived at the penthouse, everyone looked at him with hopeful eyes, that soon turned downward when Ray never appeared. Ryan looked at Geoff, and shook his head, signaling that Ray didn’t make it. Geoff’s expression turned down, then got icy. He pushed everyone out of the kitchen. He pushed the main crew to the living room. and the rest of the people out the door, so that they could go home.

Geoff returned to the living room, where everyone except Ryan was sitting down, He glared at Ryan until he took a seat. Ryan listened with disinterest as Geoff described how they would move from here on out with one member gone. They wouldn’t replace what he did, but they would need to replace the body eventually, but not for a few months. He kept emphasizing how they would need a few months. Ryan didn't’ want those moths to end. His view was if you lose someone, you don’t replace them, ever. He didn’t want them to start forgetting the relationship everyone had with Ray.

Everyone eventually went to bed, and Ryan fell into a restless sleep. He woke to his phone ringing, it was an unknown number, but it was most likely the mortician calling to tell Ryan the results of the autopsy. He picked up the phone. All his suspicions were confirmed. Ray was shot before he made an impact and that was his cause of death. Ray also had a grappling hook wrapped around his waist, but one end looked like it was shot, so that was the cause of his fall. Ryan told the man that he would be over there shortly to discuss funeral arrangements with the rest of the crew.

Ryan got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, where everyone was gathered for breakfast. He gave them the news about Ray, and they all agreed to go get his body, so they could give him the burial he wanted. Everyone has a specific burial request that they gave to Jack when they joined. 

They all went to the funeral home in their respective cars, and they went to pick up Ray’s body. Everyone agreed that Ryan should take the body back to the penthouse since he was the closest to Ray. Ryan loaded up the body bag in the back of his car and started driving towards the penthouse. About halfway there he made the decision that if Ray was gone, well then he had nothing left to live for anymore either. They had already told each other that they were the world to the other, the closest to ‘I love you’ as they’ve ever gotten, though that’s a dangerous phrase in their business.  
Ryan took different turns that slowly brought his car closer to a cliff. It was mid-afternoon, so most people were at work and that meant that this road wasn’t busy anymore. So Ryan stepped on the gas and drove off the cliff. 

 

So, turns out, knowing you're about to die isn’t fun. Or at least, Ray was not having fun right now. He was plummeting towards the earth, and the cops over there, yeah, they’re gonna notice him sooner or later. Oh, there we go, Ray watched in horror as his grappling hook was shot through, there goes his backup plan, that he had honestly forgotten about till now, that would have been helpful about a few seconds ago, well, too late now. Ray didn’t feel the impact of the bullet, he was dead before the pain registered. The last thing he thought about was Ryan.

 

Ok, so dying, and being dead, totally different, but Ray would take being dead over dying, who wouldn’t. It was kinda weird though. It felt like he was just floating. Not existing, but also existing everywhere at the same time. It was really trippy. Good thing Ray never believed in God, because if this is either heaven or hell, it's a big let down either way. He wants to sleep, but it's pointless since he's not awake either. Maybe he just did too many drugs and this is the aftermath. Ray decided he never wanted to do drugs again if that was the case. Huh. There's a light, waaaaay over there. Ray started moving towards it. It was getting closer. Ray continued walking towards it until he was in it.

 

Ray felt the sun beat down on him, he heard the birds chirping, he smelled the water near him. He was alive? Cool, so apparently he was immortal. Ray felt a sting on near his heart. He pulled down his chest to look. The words ‘You know you mean the world to me, right?’ were written there. Those were the last words that he had said before he, died? Yeah, he died right? He had to go find Ryan, suddenly he heard someone splashing behind him. Ray turned around, and there was Ryan, soaking wet and panting from exertion. 

Ray ran towards him and collided with him. Ryan gave a confused chuckle, asked how they were alive. Ray just told him that they were kinda immortal now. He pulled down Ryan’s shirt to look at where his heart is. There were no words written there. Ryan lifted up his arm, his words were there. Those weren’t the words that he last said to Ray, his said ‘I’m coming to you Ray.’ Those must have been the last words he said. That must be how this whole thing worked, the last words you said appear where you died, or where what made you die hit? It was hard to explain, but as he told that to Ryan, it looked like he understood. They both took the long hike up to the nearest road, stole a car, and rode back to the penthouse. They needed to share this with the rest of the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr-asexualfandomvoyager


End file.
